walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Andy (TV Series)
Andy is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Hilltop Colony. Andy is also part of a group that delivered supplies to the Saviors compound along with Craig, Crystal, Ethan, Tim, and Marsha. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Andy's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Virginia Andy survived the early stages of the outbreak and took residence in a FEMA camp where he was later evacuated to a safe-zone named the Hilltop Colony, upon where Andy settled into the farming community where he became integrated with the fellow residents, most notably Gregory and Paul Rovia, and thus became a prominent member. Andy was present at the time of the arrival of the Saviors, a notorious group of survivors who demanded half of the Hilltop's supplies in exchange for leaving the farming community unscathed. Though initially reluctant to comply the Saviors demonstrated their motives through publicly executing a 16-year-old resident Rory. Following this barbaric event, the colony entered into a period of dread and submission and thus were forced to comply under Negan's rule, were due to their limited resources and manpower they were unable to rebel against their savage oppressors. Throughout the following months, the community begrudgingly began to gather supplies to present towards the Saviors in their desperate attempt to keep them at bay. Andy was assigned as a member of a supply group tasked with routinely delivering a portion of supplies directed towards one of the Saviors compounds. Season 6 Approximately 20 months into the apocalypse, Andy was part of a supply exchange conducted between the Hilltop and the Saviors alongside Ethan, Craig, Crystal, Tim, and Marsha. Upon delivering the supplies, Negan personally felt unsatisfied with the amount received and thus had both Tim and Marsha executed and Craig imprisoned at one of the Savior compounds. Negan ordered the remaining survivors to return to the Hilltop and, in exchange for Craig's release, kill Gregory and return back with his head as evidence of his death. "Knots Untie" Upon returning from the failed delivery, Andy watches as Ethan stabs Gregory and when Rick tackles Ethan he grabs at Rick but is tackled by Abraham and they start to fight. He gains the upper hand and starts to choke Abraham, but Daryl grabs him from behind and breaks his hand and throws him to the ground. He watches in horror from the ground as Rick stabs Ethan and starts yelling at Rick after Ethan's demise. After being patched up by Harlan, Andy is approached by Rick and is asked for assistance in dealing with the Saviors. He agrees and leaves with the newcomers to Alexandria. "Not Tomorrow Yet" When Rick and his group start planning their attack against the Saviors' outpost, Andy describes everything about the satellite station so they can draw out a map of the place. He then listens as Rick formulates his plan and leaves with the group to look for a walker head that looks somewhat like Gregory to use to fool the guards. When Rick punches one to break its nose as it looks different than Gregory's, Andy tells him that he's more frightening than the Saviors. Later that night, Andy arrives outside the compound, gets out of the car with the walker head in the bag and yells to the two guards in front of the building that the deed is done. As one of the guards enters inside the compound to get the prisoner, Andy stares nervously at the remaining guard who is whistling until Daryl comes from behind and slits his throat. After the first guard comes out with Craig, he is quickly killed by Michonne from behind. Andy then takes Craig back to the car for safety. When the alarm is set off, Andy and Craig drive away from the compound to the Hilltop. Season 7 "Rock in the Road" When Enid convinces the Hilltop townspeople to joing the fight against the Saviors, Andy is among the residents to gather in front of the Barrington House and pledge allegiance to Rick and his crew, thanks to the recent efforts of Maggie and Sasha, who saved the town from a walker attack that was started by the Saviors days earlier. Season 8 "Mercy" Andy is among the militia to listen to the leaders' speeches before they launch their assault on the Sanctuary. As the others prepare for the upcoming assault, Andy gets nervous about fighting alongside so many strangers, Dianne calms him down stating that she will look out after him. Andy joins the militia as they launch their assault on the Sanctuary. He listens on to Gregory's attempt to dissuade the Hilltoppers from attacking the Saviors but ignore his demands. After successfully ambushing the Saviors' headquarters, he and the others leave in their vehicles so the incoming horde may swarm the factory. "The Damned" Andy is among the Hilltoppers to infiltrate the satellite outpost. While the militia position them outside doors and take out those inside, Andy stands in front of a door with Freddie and Morgan. When the door is opened, the Savior is killed but his friends open fire upon them. Andy is killed instantly while Freddie slowly dies of blood loss and Morgan is knocked unconscious. When Morgan later wakes up, he looks in shock at Andy's corpse. Death ;Killed By *The Saviors Andy, Freddie, and Morgan prepare to kill some Saviors behind a door. One of the Saviors opens the door and Freddie kills him, but the other Saviors inside the room return fire. Both Andy and Freddie are shot multiple times and die, while Morgan is knocked unconscious. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Andy has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"Knots Untie" *"Not Tomorrow Yet" Season 7 *"Rock in the Road" Season 8 *"Mercy" *"The Damned" Trivia *Andy is the first named character to die in Season 8. Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:The Militia Category:Deceased Category:TV Series